Doctors Appointment
by PinkDewDrops69
Summary: This is a Sebastian Stan one shot, it's a doctor/patient one shot. Hope you guys like it.


Doctors Appointment

It felt like I had been sitting here for hours. But in reality, I had only been sitting in this chair for 10 minutes, tapping my foot away on the white tile floor of the gynecologist's office. Don't get me wrong, I didn't hate the gyno or anything; I mean I was well aware that appointments were only there to help, not harm, but this checkup was different. Rather than the usual annual appointment, I had to call in and schedule one because I felt that my lady parts were becoming hypersensitive. And while this hypersensitivity was beneficial for sex (mind shattering orgasms, oh my god), it caused some issues while I was in public. My body could become aroused at any time from just the slightest of touches. My thighs might brush together harmlessly, but my stomach would begin to knot and a heat would quickly grow in between my legs. So maybe it felt good at times, to get a small wave of pleasure through my body, but it became a bit of a problem when, at the worst times, I had to suppress my moans by biting my lips. So I was hoping that this appointment would help me find a "solution" to my problem. I was praying that some magical pill would reduce the sensitivity in my nerves and allow me to somehow go back to living normal life. Trust me, as great as persistent arousal may sound, it does put a strain on living. "Um… Jessica?" The nurse called, reading my information off of her clipboard. I stood up quickly, ready to get out of the daunting waiting room. I followed behind the nurse as she read off some basic information about what I had to do once I got into the room where I would have my checkup done. She gave me the usual instructions; to change into the paper gown with only my bra on underneath and to sit on the cushioned chair, making myself comfortable. As she left me in the room, I mentally told myself that if for some reason I became aroused during my appointment, I would use every muscle in my body to push the feeling away, because nothing is more embarrassing than get turned on in front of your doctor. I changed into the paper gown and did my best to sit down comfortably on the exam table, but my nervousness was getting the best of me and I kept shifting around. I crossed my legs because the doctor would be between my legs soon enough, and then I uncrossed them two seconds later fearing a throbbing in between my legs. I stayed restless before I heard a knock on the door, and a male figure appeared. I was aware that my usual gynecologist (a nice woman who was by far the best doctor I'd ever had) was on maternity leave, so I was knew that I was going to have a temporary doctor, but I wasn't expecting a male doctor. A very attractive male doctor who definitely was not helping my arousal situation. "Hi, I'm Dr. Stan, but feel free to call me Sebastian. So then, Jessica," he smiled politely before looking down at the clipboard and continuing, "You probably knew that you wouldn't have your regular doctor, and if you are uncomfortable with me as the temp, I am more than happy to call in another doctor." It was most likely a wise choice to have a different doctor, who I wasn't attracted to, come in but my mouth went against my brain, and I affirmed with him that I was comfortable with him staying. Which I technically was, but it was just that I was comfortable with the idea of him being between my legs for other reasons, and I didn't realize that my self control would be put to the test within a couple minutes. Fuck. He did some confirmation of medical facts and had me update my insurance plan due to me having a new job, and after all the routine things were done, I was forced to face the distressing task of explaining my reason for scheduling an appointment. "So based on your records, I see that this isn't your annual checkup, so what seems to be the reason that you've come in today?" he spoke, his eyebrow furrowing as he sat down on one of those small doctor's chairs. I could feeling my legs begin to tingle with just the look he gave me. "Well, it's sort of— I don't really know how to describe it, but I feel that I am a lot more sensitive and I guess that extreme sensitivity turns into… Well, I just think that it becomes a persistent arousal," I spat out quickly, trying to not look as red and embarrassed as I felt. I fidgeted with my hands and wearily looked up at Sebastian hoping he wouldn't be totally shocked or God forbid, start to laugh at me. "Alright, so we are speaking on a sexual level then? Meaning that this hypersensitivity solely causes arousal, nothing painful or irritating, correct?" I laughed slightly at his choice of word, "Only irritating in the whole living-my-life aspect, but uh yeah, just sexual, unfortunately," I muttered quietly. I saw him smile to himself, most likely amused that some woman would want to be aroused less. He set the clipboard down and turned back to look at me, and I couldn't help but look his body up and down. Plus the fact that he looked really fucking attractive in his coat, button up, and tie really was not helping me out, and I could already feel an increasing heat between my thighs. "Okay well, I am going to need to see how intense or mild your sensitivity actually is. So Jessica, if you could put your feet in the stirrups and we'll get started." I was a bit cautious as I snugly put my feet in to the slots; I was pretty much letting a man I had never met have a view at my most intimate part, but I knew that I didn't really have a choice. So far I had done a pretty decent job of hiding how turned on I was, so I was hoping that I could keep my control for a little longer. I craned my neck upward from my reclined position, and I saw Sebastian take of his doctors coat to reveal his thin white dress shirt. You could see his toned torso through the fabric, his hardened nipples, and the muscles in his upper arms. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbow, and that was when my body betrayed my mind. I was absolutely and hopelessly aroused and turned on by him, and I was sure that he would be quite confused when he saw how wet I had become. With that thought, I tried to close my legs to reduce any humiliation but the stirrups held my feet in place, and I had nowhere to go. I just bit down on the inside of my lips and hoped for the best. I heard him snap the latex gloves onto his hands and the sounds of the wheel on his chair grew closer, signaling that he was ready to begin. "Jessica,I'm going to start with checking your sensitivity along your legs, and I'll move upward gradually, okay?" He calmly spoke, looking up and me from his position. "Sounds good," I mumbled before laying my body back against the reclined exam table. I took a deep breath, telling myself to relax as I felt him lift the paper gown over my knees and push it to the tops of my thighs. His index and middle finger started on the inside of my right knee, and he increasingly applied pressure before moving up my leg an inch or so. He repeated this until he got to the top of my thigh. He held his fingers there, adding a bit more pressure, and I exhaled, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding in. "You're doing great. I noticed by your breathing pattern that your sensitivity increases going higher up, which can be expected. But that is very normal and your nerves seem just fine. I'm just going to check your other leg and then I'll continue," Sebastian eloquently spoke. Each time his finger touched my skin, it was like a jolt of electricity rushing through my veins and my heart beat increased. And when he reached the tops of my thighs, I wanted nothing more than for him to continue upward, touching me and pleasing me where I was aching for him. "Does this feel different from your other leg? More or less sensitive? Painful?" He asked while pressing his two fingers to the inside of my left thigh. His thumb brushed lighting against my skin, and I had to bite down on my tongue so I wouldn't moan. "It feels about the same, Sebastian," I slowly spoke, doing my best to not falter on any words. Again, my breathing quickened as he moved higher up my legs, but I used my last ounce of self-control to keep my hand from coming down and running through his hair. Instead of simply pulling away, he put both of his hands on the insides of my thigh- using his index and middle fingers- and ran them down to my ankles, doing one last sensitivity test. My toes curled at the sudden action but I remained motionless everywhere else. Yet the throbbing in between my legs wasn't leaving and I was sure that it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Sebastian stood up and changed into a new pair of latex gloves before sitting back down on his stool and pushing my knees farther apart. I could feel his shoulders against the insides of my thighs, and I swallowed hard, trying to take my mind away from my wet center. "So, per usual, I am going to have to check internally, but this will just be small touches where I, again, will change pressures to see how your walls react. And this helps me gauge if your body is just extra sensitive or if there is a true complication with your female anatomy," he looked up at me from between my knees and gave me a small reassuring nod before speaking again, "This shouldn't take too long either. Also, if something starts to hurt, let me know and I'll see what I can do." He gave another smile before shifting his body downward so he was now, well and fully, looking at my wetness. I dug my nails into the leather of the cushions as one of his hands pulled my lips apart and then dragged one of his fingers along the insides of the lips, slowly feeling them. "How does that feel, Jessica?" His cool breath hit my clit and my hips shifted a little, his harmless touch exciting my body. "It uh, wow," I stuttered a bit as his finger continued to softly run along, "No pain or anything, but it feels… fine." He continued to use one hand to spread my lips and as he brought his other hand's index finger to the edge of my entrance. "Please…." I quietly whimpered, trying to then pass it off as a cough so he didn't know how desperately I wanted him. His index finger then made contact with my wet slit and barely slipped inside of me, and I felt his breath even closer to me. It might have just been my head, but I could have sworn I felt his lips brush against my clit, and my breathing hitched in my throat. Sebastian moved his finger a bit deeper and twisted slightly. "And that? How does that feel?" He lowly drawled. "Really good," I whispered and as he applied a bit more pressure, my hips bucked forward, and I was absolutely positive that his lips had come into contact with my clit. My eyes opened wide, and I had never been more embarrassed. My cheeks turned red and when I when to speak out to apologize, I felt him push another one of his fingers inside of me. "God…" I breathed out. I felt his fingers make a small pump, and my hips shifted again, trying to get him closer. He removed his other hand to the back of one of my thighs, holding me still. His fingers then began to move in and out of me quickly, repeatedly curling upward to press against my g-spot. "Sebastian, fuck oh my God," I groaned as I finally felt his warm and soft lips wrap around my clit. He sucked gently before flicking his tongue against my clit and swirling around the sensitive bundle. His fingers continued to pump in and out of me, faster and faster until my hips pushed into his face again. "Stay put," he muttered against my clit before flattening his tongue and giving languid licks. I could feel my legs tremble on either side of him, my climax already upon me.

Sebastian pushed his two fingers all the way inside of me, to the knuckle and held them there, continuously curling the tips of his fingers upward to meet my g-spot. He moved his lips back around my clit and flicked his tongue again until I came hard. His nails broke through the latex of the glove and held to my thigh as I came, keeping me in place. As he removed his fingers from me, I lent my body upward, and immediately found him rubbing his hard cock through his jeans. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know what happened. I just lost control and holy shit, I'm so sorry," I rambled. Yes, I felt bad, but my orgasm made me feel a lot better. "Trust me, the pleasure was all mine. And if you don't mind, take off that paper gown and your bra and bend over the leather for me," he smirked as he began to unbutton his slacks. I carefully got out of the stirrups and stripped myself down so I was fully naked, and I bent myself over the exam table, my ass completely in his eyesight, as well as my still, very wet center. Looking over my shoulder, I saw him push his trousers and underwear down to his mid thighs, so all the was visible of his body was his cock. He already had a condom on as he came behind me and spread my legs apart and ran his other hand down my spine. "You're my favorite patient so far," he teased as he pushed his dick deep inside of me. My body moved forward as the front of his thighs met the backs of mine. He pulled out slightly before pushing himself back in, causing my body to hit the exam table. His hips began to quickly thrust into mine, and his body fell forward so that his chest was pressed to my back so that he could sponge kisses all over my neck and shoulders. His hands clamped over mine on the leather, and I began to meet his forward thrusts by backing my ass into him. My body was sliding against the leather and the cool feeling caused my nipples to harden almost instantly. I titled my head to the side, and Sebastian's lips came from my back and met mine. His lips parted and allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth, him doing the same. I moaned around his tongue and his hands held my hips still and he fucked me hard and rough, his cock buried deep inside of me, reaching my g-spot with no trouble. "Oh fuck, Sebastian!" I cried out as I pulled my lips from his and my head fell forward to meet the leather. His wet lips went back to my neck as shoulders, biting down wherever his liked and whenever he liked. "How does this feel?" He grunted against my neck, nipping down on the skin. "So fucking perfect." I squeezed my hands against his as my second orgasm approached. My entire body was on fire and my core was about to burst with pleasure. And with a loud moan from my mouth, I did just that. I came around him, my legs trembling and breath slowing. Before I had time to catch my breath, Sebastian pulled my body upright against his and gave a couple shallow and sloppy thrusts, his end nearing. "Ugh," he groaned into my ear before releasing himself into the condom. Both of our bodies fell forward, and he slowly slipped out of me, throwing the condom away. I turned my body around, and he came up to kiss me but a knock on the door interrupted us. "Dr. Stan? You have a call waiting." "Give me a moment, I'm almost done with my patient," he smirked as he firmly planted his lips to mine. I finished getting dressed, and I felt his hand around my waist as I reached for the door. I turned around to see him smiling, and I brushed his sweaty hair from his forehead. "So I think you should probably come back in tomorrow as a follow up appointment, you know," he spoke before kissing me again. "Well I think I found my prescription, so I'll be sure to give some feedback."


End file.
